<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Moonlight on Clover by AllenTraduction</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23243890">Moonlight on Clover</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllenTraduction/pseuds/AllenTraduction'>AllenTraduction</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Animagus, Animagus Bestiality, Animal Instincts, Animal Transformation, Bestiality, M/M, Translation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:01:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,166</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23243890</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllenTraduction/pseuds/AllenTraduction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Un trèfle a quatre feuilles , quand il est baigné dans les rayons d'une pleine lune, offre aux amoureux timide la consommation de leur amour.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Moony/Padfoot - Relationship, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Moonlight on Clover</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/1428625">Moonlight on Clover</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evandar/pseuds/Evandar">Evandar</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Il y avait une brise dans l'air, emportant avec elle les parfums de lapin et de limon. Si Padfoot se concentrait, il pensait parfois qu'il pouvait sentir la légèreté herbeuse des licornes et des centaures ou l'odeur presque noisette de la colonie d'acromantula. Il pensait qu'il pouvait aussi sentir les barrières, lourdes et électriques dans l'air, mais elles n'étaient pas vraiment aussi importantes que la promesse du lapin.</p>
<p>Ou, aussi important que le loup-garou qui rôdait dans les sous-bois en essayant de trouver une nouvelle piste.</p>
<p>C'était… sympa, juste les deux. Cornedrue et Queudver avaient obtenu une punition d'un week - end que Sirius avait en quelque sorte réussi à éviter- il avait parfois la chance, non? - et cela lui avait laissé le devoir de la pleine lune. Et c'était amusant. Lui et Lunard, les deux prédateurs du groupe, sortent ensemble dans la forêt. Ils pouvaient courir,chasser et jouer et ne pas avoir à s'inquiéter que les dents ne se plante dans une chaire trop savoureuse d'un cerf ou qu'ils marchent sur Queudver.</p>
<p><br/>Il s'étira sur ses pensées, bâillant avant de trottiner vers Moony non loin. Naturellement il pencha sa tête contre le flanc du loup-garou en salutation, s'arrêtant quand Moony fit de même en levant la tête et enfonçant son museau dans la fourrure de Padfoot. Il y eut un grondement ludique et grognant au contacte, et Padfoot cria en remuant la queue - Moony était heureux aussi.</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>Ils se sont régalés de lapins dans une petite clairière au fond des bois. La forêt était très différente en tant que chien, pensa Padfoot en abandonnant les restes de son repas. En tant que sorcier, il faisait sombre , c'était intimidant et presque étouffant une fois que vous avez dépassé le bord pour s'aventuré plus loin; en tant que chien, cependant, c'était lumineux - sa vision des couleurs était de la merde, mais les formes et les ombres étaient beaucoup plus claires - et pleines d'opportunités. Cette compensation, faisait que malgré toute sa bravoure de Gryffondor, il ne serait jamais allé aussi loin dans sa forme humaine, mais maintenant qu'il l'avait en tant que , il pouvait voir des mèches de crins de licorne scintiller sur des branches basses et il pouvait sentir l'herbe parfumée et le trèfle dans l'air et c'était magnifique. Dans des endroits comme celui-ci, même le clair de lune avait une odeur, et il semblait à Padfoot qu'il sentait la magie.</p>
<p>Il s'étira et se tortilla, sentant cette herbe douce et parfumée s'accrocher et s'emmêler dans sa fourrure. Il serait en désordre le matin, mais qui s'en souciait? C'était un week-end, il était libre et Moony le regardait avec des yeux brillants. Il roula sur le dos et se tortilla de joie sous le regard de son ami. La vie d'un chien était vraiment préférable à celle d'un sorcier.</p>
<p>Un museau frais lui toucha la gorge et il s'arrêta de bouger, se tenant très immobile alors que Moony planait au-dessus de lui. Lorsque le nez se retira, Padfoot roula sur le côté et leva les yeux vers son ami - compagnon de meute - et lui mordilla les oreilles. Les loups-garous étaient beaucoup trop dignes, à son avis.</p>
<p>Mais aussi attrayant, cependant, d'une manière effrayante. Moony était énorme et par la taille de ses pattes, il ne ferait que grossir. Sa fourrure gris fauve était épaisse sur son corps musclé et ses dents et ses griffes étaient longues et pointues, faites pour déchirer les choses. Il n'était pas du tout comme Remus, qui était doux et timide, complètement adorable en somme. Moony était dur. Il était alpha. Il… eh bien. Il pourrait toujours s'amuser si Padfoot le taquinait suffisamment.</p>
<p>Il glissa sur le sol , accroupit pour jouer en posant son regard sur le flanc de Moony. Ce serait comme courir contre un mur, il le savait, mais cela amènerait Moony à se détendre à nouveau au lieu de simplement rester là ou rôder autour de la clairière comme il l'avait fait depuis qu'il avait manger son propre lapin. Padfoot savait qu'il allait perdre un combat, mais une échauffourée rapide signifiait en jeu - et Moony ne le blesserait jamais, il le savait. Il bondit sans hésitation.</p>
<p>Moony avait la tête tourné quand Padfoot frappa son côté le fit rouler et claquer sur le sol. Malgré qu'il soit toujours en pleine croissance, Padfoot était un grand chien mais il restait plus petit et agile que Moony. Il réussit alors à éviter les mâchoires de son ami en esquivant d'un pas dansant le loug-garou. Il s'accroupit, remuant la queue et offrant un large sourire avec une langue pendante. Moony renifla et le frappa avec sa patte. Padfoot esquivait et c'était tout ce qu'il fallait pour lancer le jeu.</p>
<p>La bagarre fut brève et énergique et se termina avec Padfoot coincé sous la masse de Moony, des dents pointues le tenant fermement en place par son col, son souffle chaud ébouriffant sa fourrure alors que Moony haletait contre lui. C'était bon. Et peut-être que Sirius était un peu pervers d'y penser, mais c'était très, très bon d'être retenu comme ça, d'avoir Moony à bout de souffle sur lui. Il gémit doucement et déplaça sa queue sur le côté, se demandant si Moony accepterait l'allusion.</p>
<p>Il y eut une pause avant que Moony ne le libère et recule. Padfoot gémit, aplatissant ses oreilles contre son crâne, et leva tristement les yeux vers Lunard. Ce serait vraiment, vraiment gênant d'expliquer à Remus s'il se souvenait demain matin. Moony regarda Padfoot d'un œil critique avant de souffler et de pousser Padfoot avec son museau jusqu'à ce que l'animagus soit debout. Puis il tourna autour de lui, mordillant légèrement les flancs de Padfoot et faisant se frôler leurs corps.</p>
<p>Padfoot se retourna pour pincer en arrière, et il réalisa qu'il pouvait sentir le fort musc d'excitation dans la fourrure de Moony. Cela fit frémir son ventre et ses genoux s'affaiblirent légèrement. Il bougea sur ses pattes, essayant de rester debout, et reçut un pincement aigu à la base de sa queue et un grognement d'avertissement pour son problème. Il n'avait jamais été excité sous forme de chien auparavant et c'était bizarre. Il pouvait sentir son sexe glisser hors de sa gaine ,mais il était beaucoup trop tard pour reculer même s'il l'avait voulu. Moony était derrière lui maintenant, et Padfoot tenait volontiers sa queue sur le côté alors qu'il était monté.</p>
<p>Il a fallu quelques poussées expérimentales avant que le bout du sexe de Moony ne trouve son cul, et Padfoot glapit de douleur alors qu'il était soudainement rempli. Les mâchoires se fermèrent à l'arrière de son cou, le maintenant en place alors que le loup-garou s'enfonçait rapidement et profondément, et Padfoot gémit quand il sentit le nœud de Moony commencer à gonfler. Ça faisait mal, ça n'était certainement pas aussi amusant qu'il l'avait imaginé tard dans la nuit avec ses rideaux de lit fermés et le son de la douce respiration de Remus venant du lit d'à côté. Il pouvait sentir son propre sang, même avec l'excitation de Moony et l'odeur du trèfle. Mais alors que Moony s'immobilisait, Padfoot se retrouva à recommencer à se détendre. Il voulait cela, et ça faisait du bien d'être comblé, mieux que tout ce qu'il avait réussi avec ses doigts et nettement plus gros. Il pouvait sentir Moony tout autour de lui ainsi qu'à l'intérieur de lui, et le loup-garou était chaud et lourd sur son dos. Il remua un peu les hanches et poussa en arrière, gagnant un autre grognement doux contre son cou qui envoya des frissons le long de sa colonne vertébrale, et il sentit la première vague d'orgasme de Moony le remplir.</p>
<p>Il n'était pas sûr de combien de temps ils restèrent là, mais quand Moony le relâcha, Padfoot ne put s'empêcher de se laisser tomber sur l'herbe parfumée, son corps endolori et douloureux. Moony se tenait au-dessus de lui et lui léchait les oreilles avec une tendresse surprenante. Padfoot lécha en retours , dans la chose la plus proche d'un baiser qu'il put faire sous cette forme avant de se recroqueviller en se couvrant le nez avec sa queue pour s'endormit.</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>Il se réveilla juste avant l'aube, troublé par les bruits d'oiseaux qui s'agitaient dans les arbres. Moony était à côté de lui, enroulé autour de lui de manière protectrice, et ce n'est que lorsque Padfoot se leva qu'il se rappela dans la nuit. Putain , pensa-t-il alors qu'un cri de douleur lui échappait. Merci au ciel pour les sorts de soin. Il s'étira du mieux qu'il put et se tourna pour réveiller Moony seulement pour se retrouver déjà surveillé. Il redressa ses oreilles et aboya, inclinant la tête vers le bord de la forêt et le chemin du retour vers la cabane. Moony devrait être de retour à l'aube pour se transformer afin que Mme Pomfresh ne se méfie pas et, Padfoot le soupçonnait, Moony le savait.</p>
<p>Le loup-garou bâilla et se leva et tapota doucement Padfoot en guise de salutation. Padfoot le lécha pour le saluer lui aussi avant de se retourner et de sortir de la clairière. Moony suivit - il était toujours plus calme le matin - et bientôt ils se faufilèrent devant le Saule cogneur et dans la cabane où Moony se pelotonna à côté des restes déchiquetés de ses vêtements et baissa la tête sur ses pattes. Il savait ce qui allait arriver. Padfoot s'approcha pour lui donner un dernier encouragement avant de reculer et de saisir les plis argentés de la cape d'invisibilité de James dans ses mâchoires. Il l'avait caché à son emplacement habituel, caché derrière une vieille commode, battue et étonnamment résistante. Ce n'était pas comme si James en avait besoin pour frotter des trophées pour Rusard, ou quoi que ce soit.</p>
<p>Il se laissa tomber dans le tunnel et se transforma en homme. Il y eut un grognement dans la cabane et le bruit des griffes sur le bois et Sirius tira la trappe fermée. Il y eut un bref bruit de gémissement au-dessus de lui et un autre grognement, puis le silence. Il soupira. Pauvre Moony .</p>
<p>Il enfila la cape, la remonta au-dessus de sa tête, et se tourna pour s'éloigner seulement pour haleter de douleur et chanceler. Il agrippa le mur de terre et serra les dents pour s'empêcher de crier alors que la douleur lui remontait la colonne vertébrale. La marche avait été inconfortable sous sa forme animagus, mais maintenant c'était plus que douloureux.</p>
<p>Il se fraya maladroitement un chemin dans le tunnel, en direction de l'arbre. Chaque pas apportait une nouvelle vague de douleur et il savait pertinemment que la douleur ne partira pas avant la nouvelle pleine lune, même en utilisant des sorts. Il y avait quelque chose de chaud et humide glissant à l'intérieur de sa jambe et il se retrouva désespérément désireux d'une douche chaude et d'un lit moelleux. Autant que la douche était la première chose à faire, le lit devrait entendre le soir. Il y avait eu une sorte de magie dans l'air la nuit dernière et Sirius voulait savoir ce que c'était, même si il devait aller a la bibliothèque a samedi.</p>
<p>S'il avait des réponses, il pourrait peut-être regarder Remus dans les yeux à un moment donné.</p>
<p>C'était vraiment gênant. Il avait développé un béguin pour Remus Lupin à un moment donné en troisième année quand il avait décidé qu'il aimait vraiment, vraiment la couleur des yeux de Remus et la façon dont il fronçait les sourcils à ses devoirs et la façon dont son accent gallois devenait plus fort quand il était en colère. Après avoir vu Moony pour la première fois, eh bien, il était sous sa forme d'animagus à l'époque, alors c'était peut-être un truc de chien, mais il avait aussi trouvé le loup-garou attrayant. Il ne les avait simplement pas imaginés se réunir de cette façon.</p>
<p>Si Remus pouvait se souvenir. S'il le voulait autant comme humain que comme loup. S'il pouvait oubliait que Sirius s'était présenté à lui comme une chienne en chaleur et avait commencé tout cette folie.</p>
<p>Est-ce que ça compte comme un acte malsain si j'étais un chien quand je laisse le loup-garou me baiser? Il secoua la tête et prit une profonde inspiration et sprinta devant les branches ondulées du saule. Il sortait à peine des buissons avant que la douleur dans son cul ne le pousse à genoux, des larmes coulant de ses yeux alors que son souffle laissait place à des halètements. Note à soi, pensa-t-il, les loups-garous ne sont pas vraiment des amants doux.</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>Sirius claqua le livre plus fort que nécessaire et posa son front sur la couverture, ignorant le regard que madame Pince envoyait sans aucun doute vers lui. Il avait étudié toute la matinée, évitant ses amis et l'infirmerie où Remus se reposait maintenant, déterminé à comprendre ce qui lui était arrivé la nuit dernière. Il n'aurait pas agi comme ça de son propre gré. Il le savait. Et pourtant, ce n'était pas non plus une forme de contrôle mental .Sirius était un Black, il savait à quoi ressemblait l'Imperius et cela l'avait laissé perplexe.</p>
<p>Il avait cependant trouvé sa réponse dans un livre ensanglanté d' herbologie .</p>
<p>"Patmol?"</p>
<p>Il grogna et leva légèrement la tête pour que son menton repose sur le haut du livre. Remus se tenait au-dessus de lui, pâle et inquiet. Il avait l'air anxieux, ses mains tremblaient alors même qu'il repliait la carte du Maraudeur. Sirius se redressa correctement, grimaçant légèrement à la douleur dans sa colonne vertébrale. Il vit les yeux de Remus s'élargir, il le vit reculer, et Sirius tendit la main pour l'attraper avant qu'il ne puisse partir.</p>
<p>Il y avait un picotement magique où ses doigts s'enroulèrent autour du poignet de Remus, mais il le remarqua à peine, trop concentré sur Remus pour ça.</p>
<p>"Sirius," dit Remus. Sa voix craqua un peu et Sirius se demanda s'il devait lâcher prise et laisser Remus s'enfuir et continuer sa vie en oubliant l'accidant. Ce serait probablement mieux pour eux deux à long terme, mais… non. Il ne pouvait pas. Il était trop égoïste pour ça. "Sirius, pourquoi sentez-vous comme -"</p>
<p>"Le sexe?" Sirius a terminé pour lui. Il s'était douché et s'était guéri du mieux qu'il pouvait dans le dortoir pendant que James et Peter ronflaient toujours de leur punitions, mais rien n'échapper au nez de Remus. Ils avaient tous appris cela à la dure, et en conséquence, ils étaient probablement les adolescents les plus soigneux et les plus propres de Poudlard.</p>
<p>"Mon compagnon," corrigea Remus. Il baissa les yeux sur la main de Sirius toujours fermement serrer autour de la sienne, et Sirius lui donna un petit coup.</p>
<p>"De quoi te souviens-tu la nuit dernière?" Il a demandé.</p>
<p>Remus avait de vagues souvenirs de clair de lune et d'air parfumé et la chaleur de Padfoot sous lui. Il se souvenait que Padfoot avait appuyé sur sa queue pendant leur accouplement et il se souvenait qu'ils se recroquevillaient ensuite, échangeant de tendres coups de langue et de museau.</p>
<p>"C'était le trèfle," lui dit Sirius en frottant son pouce sur les jointures de Remus. "C'est ce que tu pouvais sentir. C'était partout dans cette clairière et nous y roulions tous les deux. "</p>
<p>Il ouvrit le livre d'herbologie à la bonne page et le poussa vers son ami. Remus le prendrait probablement mieux avec une source officielle. Probablement. Il espérait. Il regarda Remus utiliser sa main libre pour tirer un peu plus le livre vers lui et commença à lire. Presque immédiatement, ce petit pli de concentration apparut entre ses sourcils et Sirius dut regarder ailleurs avant de céder à la tentation de regardait le visage concentré de l'autre jeune homme.</p>
<p>Il ne voulait pas parler à Remus avant d'avoir une réaction. En fait, il était bien trop heureux de pouvoir s'asseoir ici avec la main de Remus dans la sienne. Cela aurait dû être beaucoup, beaucoup plus gênant qu'il ne l'était. Remus était magnifique, même quand il avait l'air pâle et malade. Il était fait de trait fin mais pourtant avec une force caché et cet éclat caché radieux. Bon sang, si Sirius ne pouvait plus l'avoir, alors il serait misérable pour le reste de sa vie d'avoir manquer un tel homme.</p>
<p>Finalement, Remus repoussa le livre avec une malédiction murmurée. "Un trèfle à quatre feuilles est, sous la lumière de la pleine lune, l'un des charmes d'amour les plus puissants du monde", a cité Remus. "Cela ne fonctionne que sur les couples qui sont déjà amoureux, mais qui ont - pour une raison quelconque - négligé de consommer leur relation, en supprimant leurs inhibitions et en leur permettant d'agir honnêtement l'un avec l'autre."</p>
<p>"Tu viens vraiment de mémoriser ça?" Lui demanda Sirius surprit.</p>
<p>"Sirius. C'est permanent. "</p>
<p>L'expression de Remus était plus facile à lire que le livre. Sirius lui sourit et se pencha, allant lentement pour que Remus puisse reculer s'il le voulait. Il ne l'a pas fait. Les doigts de Remus se resserrèrent autour des siens, Sirius pouvait le sentir trembler. Ses lèvres étaient douces et gercées et il avait un très léger goût de dentifrice et de bacon.</p>
<p>"Je suppose que nous avons juste eu de la chance," lui dit Sirius en se reculant légèrement. Il en voulait plus. Il avait la plus stupide envie de se mettre à genoux sous la table et de savoir si le sexe de Remus avait un goût aussi bon que ses lèvres. Il voulait sentir les doigts de Remus s'emmêler dans ses cheveux et le presser jusqu'à ce qu'il bâillonne dessus. Malheureusement, Madame Pince était, sans les regarder exactement à proximité. Elle le faisait toujours quand il y avait plus d'un Maraudeur et la dernière chose qu'il voulait était d'avoir une punition alors qu'il pourrait avoir Remus.</p>
<p>Il était irrésistible. Maudit trèfle, pensa-t-il quand Remus l'attira à nouveau, et il inclina la tête aussitôt sur le côté pour que Remus puisse laisser une trainée de baiser sur sa gorge en frôlant avec ses dents pointues le pouls de Sirius. Il retint un gémissement et leva sa main libre pour bercer l'arrière de la tête de Remus, le maintenant en place dans le baiser.</p>
<p>Il le sentit plus qu'il ne l'entendit quand Remus rit, de petites rafales de souffle chaud envoyant des frissons le long de sa colonne vertébrale. C'était un genre de bruit similaire au grognement de Moony quand il était heureux - si profond qu'il pouvait le sentir dans son ventre.</p>
<p>"Je suppose que oui," répondit Remus avant de mordre doucement et de commencer à laisser un suçon sur le côté du cou de Sirius, juste au-dessus de son col de chemise. La marque serait visible, mais Sirius s'en fichait. C'était Remus. Son Remus. Tous les potins qui chuchoteraient sans aucun doute à ce sujet pourraient aller se faire foutre. Il avait son Remus - son compagnon, avait déjà dit Remus - et cela signifiait qu'il était le mec le plus chanceux du monde.</p>
<p>Maintenant, si seulement leur nouvelle chance les orientait vers un lubrifiant décent, ils pourraient avoir beaucoup plus de chance.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Avec le confinement, je pense écrire et traduire d'avantage. Vous pouvez suivre toute l'actualité sur mon twitter (@allenkune) garantie sans message alarmiste ou dépriment ou bien simplement suivre mon compte principale d'écriture, Allenkune.</p>
<p>Si vous avez des envies d'un fandoms ou ship en particulier n'hésitez pas à me le dire pour que je puisse écrire ou traduire des textes plus susceptible de vous plaire.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>